


Applied Developmental Psychology: Toddler/Adolescent Care

by StraightOuttaHimring



Series: Lessons in Family and Other Unstoppable Forces [3]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Drama, Gen, Kidnap Dads, Lets shove all the Feanorians and the twins into a tiny apartment and see what happens, M/M, Rated T for strong language and Maedhros and Fingon's shameless PDA, The Sons of Feanor are always a hot mess even in the 21st century
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StraightOuttaHimring/pseuds/StraightOuttaHimring
Summary: It has been five years since Maglor let the door of his childhood home slam behind him without looking back. Five years of learning to live on his own, of struggling to carve out a place for himself in the music world, and now of caring for two young children he is in no way qualified to raise. If that is not enough, now his former life is about to come crashing through the door of his cramped apartment when all five of his little brothers visit for the holidays. What exactly could go wrong? Everything - everything could go wrong.
Series: Lessons in Family and Other Unstoppable Forces [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302002
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Applied Developmental Psychology: Toddler/Adolescent Care

Waking up to an alarm clock is rarely pleasant. Waking up to an angry tea kettle is less so. Sure, that mean soon there will be tea, but at what cost? Maglor throws a spare couch pillow over his head to block out the shrill wail of the kettle and cracks one eye balefully. Dust motes dance in the light streaming through the ratty living room curtains. Probably a sign they should vacuum more, Maglor thinks wearily. Probably, but that does not mean he will.

Maedhros is in the kitchen pouring a cup of tea. “Mom and dad leave for vacation next week," he said without looking over. Bastard knew the kettle would wake him up.

“Good morning to you, too,” grumbled Maglor. 

“Afternoon,” corrected Maedhros. “I need your help cleaning the house today.”

“Apartment,” corrected Maglor. “And why? It is only going to get dirty again tomorrow.” 

“We need to at least tidy up so the boys have somewhere to sleep,” replied Maedhros. 

“The boys…” began Maglor in confusion. 

“Yes. Turko can stay in my room. I figured you could move back into your old room with the twins for the week so we can give Moryo the couch and then the kids can sleep on the floor. It will be like camping.” 

“What?!” exclaimed Maglor, now fully awake. “Eru no, we are not letting all five of our brothers stay in our already over-crowded apartment!”

“Maglor,” sighed Maedhros, “I already told you about this weeks ago, remember? Mom and dad are going to Harad for the New Years Festival. Some sort of cultural immersion thing they signed up for.”

“Yes, nothing says authentic like registering online for some adult field trip with other wealthy, middle-aged couples,” Maglor snorted. “Besides, Celegorm is almost 18. Isn’t that old enough to stay home and watch the others?” 

“Don’t you remember what happened last time he was left in charge?” asked Maedhros, glancing up from the pile of papers he was reviewing. “The police actually held him for the whole weekend, wouldn’t even let him post bail.”

“Oh no, the poor baby was forced to be accountable for his actions?” asked Maglor blandly, not even bothering to fake concern. “If it’s that bad, mom and dad should either take the whole monstrous lot with them or hire a damn nanny.” 

Maedhros laughed, unable to maintain his reproving tone. “Please Kano? I know they miss us, you have to miss them too. Mom actually reached out for this, and you know she wouldn’t have done so if it wasn’t important.” 

“I call bullshit on all accounts, but fine. You’re lying to yourself though if you think Curvo is going to think sleeping on the floor is fun.” 

“Fine,” replied Maedhros, “he and Celegorm can share my bed and I will stay with Fingon for the week.” 

Maglor froze in horror. “You wouldn’t dare…. Maedhros,” he cried, frantically grabbing his brother by the shoulder, “promise me you won’t leave me alone with the bunch of them for the week. Promise?” 

Maedhros only laughed harder as his brother grew more panicked. “Fine, a promise. Besides, I think it will be great having the seven of us together again.” 

“Yes, great,” muttered Maglor darkly. “Whatever could go wrong.” 

A more superstitious person would have feared that asking such a question would invite everything that could possibly go wrong to do so. Maglor, of course, was wiser than that; he knew that everything would go wrong with or without his help. Such was the nature of his family.


End file.
